


Pack Forever

by Taytuan



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytuan/pseuds/Taytuan
Summary: There’s a rare breed of hybrid that’s hard to come by. It’s said the breed is slowly going extinct, but with the few that’s been caught, they hope to breed them.Soobin and Beomgyu are pets to a rich man who bought them from breeding houses, wanting to breed them when they were old enough to breed, but both of them didn’t want that.Taehyun is chained in a basement of another rich man’s basement due to being violent, threatened to be killed after being beat to a pulp.Kai was a son of the rich man until he was presented as a hybrid of the extinct breed and opt to keep him hidden from the mafia that kills for him.Yeonjun is a wild hybrid who catches the scent of the other hybrids and help them escape, unaware of them becoming a pack that will forever run from the world that selfishly craves them. Will they get away and finally be able to live in peace? Will they finally know what freedom means?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter One

It’s the year 2078 in Seoul, South Korea, years after animal hybrids were created to extend human life spans and grow even bigger than it did before. It all started after the Coronavirus was released and people were falling dead faster than they could save others. So, instead of just a simple vaccine, the scientists lace some of the vaccines with different animal genes and tested them on test subjects before offering them to the public. At first, it wasn’t very successful with some test subjects being overwhelmed with the animal DNA, becoming what is now known as ‘Wilds’. 

Now, they offer many different types of animals such as cats, dogs, rabbits, bears, deer, etc. But, there is one breed that was created but has become extinct with time due to the patients not being able to hold the DNA or the ‘Wilds’ going savage and being killed. The ones that did survive and had offspring were quick to be taken in and auctioned off for lots of money. The breed was known as Puma, a sly big cat predator that hunted for fun and was loyal to its pack members. When it was tested on the first patient, it turned her savage and caused her to kill the doctors that were holding her hostage before she too joined the body count. After the serum was perfected, it was only offered to those who were tip-toeing on death’s doorstep or had a lot of money to afford it. 

In present-day Seoul, there are now only four hundred Puma hybrids left, excluding the ‘Wilds’, and the number is slowly decreasing. 

On the rich side of town, there’s a mansion surrounded by fields meant for the hundred horse hybrids that reside in the barn, made of marble and exquisite materials that show off its wealth. An elder man, possibly in his forties that runs his own successful company lives there with his multiple hybrids and treasures his two beautiful Puma hybrids- Soobin and Beomgyu. 

Soobin, a twenty-year-old Alpha who was quiet and very well mannered works softly in the garden with his violet eyes and matching hair shimmering in the sun. His pale skin looks ghostly as his dark clothing clings to him like a second skin as his fingers brush over the petals of a white rose that’s barely blossomed. Soobin has been living in the mansion for most of his life. He was saved from the hybrid facility when he was twelve by the master of the house. He was brought in like his son, was taught by his master how to read and write, how to speak correctly when spoken to. He was very grateful to the elder until Beomgyu was adopted and Soobin presented as Alpha. 

Beomgyu, a nineteen-year-old Omega who was naive and always so happy with the little things was brought to the mansion when he was fourteen, scared and naked after being dumped by his last master. He remembered his new master finding him in the rain, bare body trembling as his violet eyes meet the elders, offering to take him in. Being as naive as he was he agreed and grew happy to hear of another boy being there that was exactly like him. That is until the other boy presented as Alpha and clouding the master’s best interest with selfishness. 

Beomgyu sighs as he walks out onto the stone stairway that guides him to the garden, his black suit clings to him as his black hair ruffles in the light summer breeze. Ever since Soobin presented as Alpha and Beomgyu presented as Omega, the master kept trying to get the two to mate when their cycles came around, but neither boy wanted that. Beomgyu didn’t want children, for he was still a child himself. He wanted to still live happily before throwing himself away, no matter how important it is for the two to mate. Even Soobin wasn’t ready. 

Soobin wanted to save himself for the right mate, no matter how long he had to wait. He knows it might be dumb to wait and his inner Puma kept telling him to just hold Beomgyu down and fill him up with his cubs, but Soobin just couldn’t. He wants romance and true love. He knows his true mate is out there somewhere and one day, he will find them. 

Beomgyu’s eyes scan over the garden before they fall upon the broad figure of the man that was on his mind. He smiles softly as he watches Soobin with his violet eyes, taking in the was the violet haired hybrid took such good care of the garden even though it wasn’t his job to. Beomgyu watches as his heart flutters, knowing he should stop the feeling since he has fancied the other slightly, but not enough to give himself over to him. The Omega blinks the thought away, trying not to let himself slip before pulling on a smile.

Using his pent up energy, he skips down the stairs, calling out, “Soobin Hyungie!” Soobin, being lost in his little world, nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels the Omega’s arms wrap around his waist and nuzzle just in between his shoulder blades. “You scared me, little one,” Soobin chuckles as he reaches down to pat the hands that lay on his stomach. 

Beomgyu purrs softly as he scents the back of the Alpha’s shirt before muttering, “I’m sorry, hyung. I have been trying to find you all morning.” Soobin smiles softly, smelling the younger’s soft scent of orange and blossoms, such a fresh smell that showed how innocent Beomgyu is. He sighs softly, a relaxed smile on his pouty lips as he asks, “Oh really? What for, Beomie?”

The Omega steps back so he could walk around to face the elder with a soft smile and continues, “Master wanted to see us before lunch. He said he had to tell us something-” 

Soobin felt annoyance tinge in his head as sighs out, “Most likely asking us to mate for the hundredth time. Look, he needs to understand that we are not actual animals. You can’t just throw us in a cage and expect us to fuck like rabid predators.” 

Beomgyu felt the ache in his heart, but he knew what the elder was saying. The master did need to understand that if they wanted to mate, they would’ve done it by now. They would’ve done it after Beomgyu presented as Omega and had his first heat at fifteen, but Soobin didn’t want that. He didn’t want Beomgyu and Beomgyu just wasn’t ready to carry children in his very fertile womb. 

“Maybe we could distract him with something else?” Beomgyu suggests with a shrug of his shoulder, but Soobin only shrugs in return, not knowing how to answer his young Omega just yet. Maybe they could try to avoid t much longer, but unaware that the master was tired of waiting. Tonight, he would strike and threaten not only the hybrids but also their trust in the human master. 

Not very far from the mansion, there’s another that houses one of the richest families in Seoul. The family filled with snobby, rude members, and the head of the household made the devil himself quake in Hell. He housed and abused hybrids whether they were rare or not, threatening to kill them if they slipped up once. 

Taehyun, a seventeen-year-old Alpha who kept to himself, not trusting anyone, works in the kitchen with the other hybrids, trying to keep himself out of trouble as he rolls the dough out for the cookies the kids wanted. His red hair covered in flour as he softly hums, mind wandering on thoughts of malice towards his Master and his family. A party is to happen later this evening, a ball for Master to show off his wealth to his fellow rich posse. Taehyun wants to growl at the thought of he and all the other hybrids will be used and degraded, treated like absolute trash just because they were born part animals. 

So caught up in his mind, Taehyun nearly breaks down in anger but stops when he catches the scent of his Master walking closer to the secluded kitchen. Trying to calm himself quickly, he takes in a deep breath and sighs softly, violet eyes closing to picture his quiet place to set his nerves. When his eyes flutter open again, the door opens to a stressed looking older man that is a couple of hundred pounds too heavy and his glasses seem too small for his oversized head. “Hybrids, what are you lazy asses doing? Faster or no dinner tonight!” the man shouts, causing the other hybrids to go even faster in fear of punishment. Taehyun tries to prepare himself as he notices the man has spotted him behind the counter, waddling quickly to get closer. 

“You, you filthy piece of shit! I want you to be on your best behavior tonight. If you aren’t, then you’ll regret ever being alive.” Taehyun couldn’t stop himself as he growls out, “As if I’m happy to be alive now…” Shock doesn’t stay around long before it’s replaced with amusement as the man snorts, “You should be thankful I took in your pathetic ass instead of leaving you out on the streets to starve-” Taehyun couldn’t help the snort before saying, “ I’d rather starve than be here.”

“Keep talking like that then you’ll get your wish,” the elder grumbles, eyes glaring back into the Alpha’s violet eyes, trying their best to conquer and destroy the hybrid’s temper. The Alpha prayed for his ending, wanting the pain and depression to disappear. Anything to relieve him of this life. Why was he born a hybrid? Why couldn’t he be normal? 

The kitchen stays quiet as the Master grunts out, “Party starts in an hour. I want everything done and all of you out serving our guests until the end. No excuses, pets.” Taehyun watches the man clapped his chubby hands before waddling out of the room. The Alpha could handle this life anymore. This life filled with anger and malice, pure hatred, and lacking the will to go on. He just wants it all over. Will it ever end?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huening Kai reflects his life before he presented, missing his relationship with his Father before meeting a great fate that has him scared for his young life. 
> 
> Yeonjun awakes from his sleep when his nose catches the scent of other Puma hybrids that his Puma craved to have in his pack. His inner Puma craves their presense and makes a move to find them.

Years after the serum was created to make hybrids were made, it didn’t take long for it to spread like wildfire. Kids that were born from normal parents have been presenting as if they were hybrids. It’s a weird concept but after the first case, scientists have noticed the kid is neither Alpha nor Omega, but Beta. They house a gene that allows them the heightened senses like a normal hybrid, but they are unable to produce or deliver an offspring. They are also unable to experience heat or rut like a full hybrid can. 

Huening Kai is a Beta, but he didn’t know that until he turned fifteen and he realizes his senses have heightened and his eyes were no longer a chocolate brown. Instead, they were a shimmering violet, a signature sign of the rare breed, making him part of the race. Huening Kai, now a seventeen-year-old, son of a mafia boss is forced to hide away from the world. Why? Because when rivaling cults heard of his presentation, they grew interested to know what he was. 

Huening Kai’s father was scared for his son, not wanting him to be drawn into their business, so he did the one thing he knew would keep him safe. 

“Where are you taking me, Father?” Huening Kai asks his father as he allows the elder to guide the hybrid down the corridors that run under the manor. When they reach the end, there’s a steel door with a padlock and a high tech security system. The father is quick to start unlocking the door as he mutters, “I can’t let them get you, Kai. You’ll be safe here.” 

The Beta was confused as he asks, “Who’s trying to get me, Father?” Fear grips at his heart as he watches the man work frantically until the door finally unlocks and opens. The man didn’t respond as he pulls the terrifies, confused hybrid into the small room that held a glass cage in the middle. “Father…” Huening Kai whimpers and squeaks in fright when he’s shoved into the glass cage and sealed in by the lock. 

“Father!” the hybrid screams as he tries to beat against the glass that is indefinitely bulletproof and is very well made. The elder man chokes on a sob as he leans his head against the glass, his buff, aging body shaking with each cry. Tears slip down the boy’s face as he watches his father cry, whimpering softly, “Father, let me go…” 

“I can’t, Kai. You must stay here to be safe. They already took your Mother and sister. I can’t let you disappear either,” the elder man cries as he looks at his son through the glass, their hands meeting through the glass. Huening Kai sniffles, knowing how difficult it was for them when rivaling mafias took his Mother and sister, killing them right in front of them all because they wanted their money- money that they didn’t have. 

The Beta sniffles as he nods before suggesting softly, “Will you come to visit me?” The Father nods as he assures, “Every day, my son. You have my word.” Huening Kai nods as he pulls on a small forced smile, wanting to assure his father that they will be okay. When the elder left his son in his cage for the first time that night, Huening Kai feared the world, feared his loneliness, and most feared for his Father’s loneliness. What if something happens to them? What if he’s forgotten down in the dark, lonely cage under the manor? That night was sleepless as his mind ran with many scenarios until finally, he dozed off at the crack of dawn. 

On the other side of the city, the night of the ball at the richest man’s mansion, high up in the mountains where no one goes is a cave that homes a lonely Wild hybrid with his yellow blonde hair and violet eyes. He lays in his nest, eyes closed as he sleeps peacefully. Yeonjun, twenty-one-year-old Omega Puma Wild was abandoned as a cub when his Mother was killed. He still remembers her screams as she was killed. He remembered her shouting for him to run and never stop. He kept his promise and ran all his life until he found this secluded cave. After Yeonjun lost his Mother, he lost all hope of finding other hybrids like him. 

That is until he catches a breeze that wakes him, nose sniffing as his violet eyes scan around the dark cave. He smells roses and bread, orange and blossoms, and cinnamon. The scents…. Where are they coming from? He stands, his black shirt clinging to his chest and leather pants stuck to him like a second skin as he makes his way to the mouth of the cave and looks out over the city of Seoul. No one is nearby, yet the scents are so strong. Yeonjun takes in another deep breath, letting his eyes fall closed as he focuses on the scents, letting his nose take in the scents as form them into trails that will guide him. Maybe he does have hope to find other Puma hybrids and saving them from this cruel world. He must save them. 

Opening his eyes, he looks up to the starry night and sighs out, “I’ll find them, Mother.” He smiles softly, silver lip ring shimmering in the moonlight before he crouches down to focus on the first scent of warm bread and roses. He finds the purple trail leads him down into the forest and heading towards the city. He growls softly deep in his chest before leaping from his rock and running at high speeds to find his first hybrid. But, the closer he reaches the city, he notices the orange and blossom scent was mixing and twisting, the purple and orange trails braiding and traveling parallel. So, there’s two together… Perfect.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin and Beomgyu join their Master for dinner only to be captured and ridiculed for not wanting to mate with each other. Beomgyu wants to hold onto his innocence a bit longer and Soobin believes in true mates.

The dining room glistens with its silver utensils and expensive carpet, the long mahogany table decorated with the many fine china that sparkles from the light from the shimmering diamond chandelier hangs from the tall ceiling. Seated in the velvet and gold chair, Soobin and Beomgyu await their Master who takes his time to leave his office to join them for dinner. Soobin keeps his head down as his fingers play with the string frayed sleeves, trying his best to calm his heart that beats hard in his chest with anxiety. He has a bad feeling about tonight due to their master requesting to see them instead of letting them eat after he did. Did he want them to join because he possibly felt lonely? Or, was it just like all the other times where he asks them to mate and provide children of their lineage to carry on the circle of life? 

Beomgyu awaits with a stone-cold look as he watches the door in concentration. Much like Soobin, he knows what’s to come every time they have dinner with the Master. He knows he’s going to be asked to mate with the Alpha, but every time, the young Omega will hum and ask to wait just a little bit longer. But, will it work this time? 

Both hybrids are pulled from their thoughts as they hear the door opening, causing them to stand and bow in respect towards the man that took them in. What they were expecting was the Master, but this time he wasn’t alone. A person dressed in all black from head to toe follows the Master to the table where he greets his hybrids, “Good evening, my children.” 

“Good evening, Master,” both hybrids mutter in respect, keeping their heads down until the elder sits at the head of the table. Beomgyu feels confused as he sits, eyes glancing at the black-clad person that stands just off to the side of the Master. Soobin feels his anxiety tighten in his chest as his Master smiles, a different kind of smile that looks off compared to his usual. It seems more ominous and fake than warm and friendly. 

“I see you are both wondering why this man is here and why he’s dressed the way he is. He’s here because…” Master starts as he picks up his glass of wine and takes a sip before continuing, “... if you both don’t agree to mate and give me children, he’s going to make you whether you like it or not.” Soobin feels sick to his stomach as he notices the man smirking and eyeing both of the hybrids in mock amusement. Beomgyu gasps in horror before shaking his head, his black hair falling into his violet eyes as he mutters out, “Please, Master. I’m not ready for children. My body might be ripe enough, but I feel like I’m-” 

“Oh, shut up, you bitch!” the Master spits at the Omega, eyes glaring at the boy before turning to Soobin, a smirk tugging up at his lips. “Come on, Soobin. Don’t you want to make Master proud by fucking this little bitch full of your sperm?” 

Soobin forcing his bile to stay down as he shakes his head, fear pumping through his veins as he bites out, “You know none of us want that.” The Master arches a brow at the Alpha before turning towards the stranger to order, “Tie them up and take them to their cage. By morning, they should have their thoughts rearranged and agree upon this proposal. If not, then….” The man chuckles darkly as he pins the hybrids down with his intimidating gaze that no longer held warmth before continuing, “Well, you’ll see.” 

There was no hesitation as the man dressed in black lunges towards Soobin, pushing him to the ground and making haste to tie him up with rope that crossed over his chest, ending up at his back with his hands confined. Soobin growls and tries to fight back, only to struggle against the rope and lose. 

Beomgyu cries in fear as he stands, attempting to run for it only to be snatched by Master himself, sobbing as he feels the elder pet his head in a deride way of soothing. “It’s okay, my child. It’ll only be for a night unless you reject the offer again. The second time around, you’ll regret ever saying ‘no’,” Master whispers, chortling evilly before shoving the Omega to the ground where the capturer grabs him and ties him up like Soobin. 

The Master watches them in delight before turning to the man and waves his hand, “Take them away and make sure you feed them the meat before bedtime. Don’t want our little kitties to starve.” 

Soobin wanted to destroy their Master, losing all trust in the man that has fallen into the world of selfishness as he’s jerked from the floor and dragged behind the stranger alongside a sobbing Beomgyu. The Omega feels his heartbreak with each passing second as he feels those negative feelings return from deep within him that he took time to hide after being saved from abandonment. “Master, please…” he whimpers as he watches the man from over his shoulder until they are forced out of the room. 

After walking down the halls and stairs that used to be bright with their happiness seem a bit darker- scarier as they finally see that darkness that lies beneath the paint and plaster. Soobin keeps his head down, feeling remorse for the Master and feeling his anxiety reach its peak by the time they reach the basement. Sitting in the middle of the red room was a giant metal cage that was just big enough to fit the two hybrids, causing the Omega to whimper and step closer to the Alpha.

The stranger jerks them over to the table that sits parallel to the cage and growls out, “On your knees.” At first, Soobin wanted to rebel against the stranger, but he knew he wasn’t strong enough or quick enough to hurt the human. Beomgyu doesn’t hesitate to listen as he slowly slips to his knees and sniffles to dry his tears. Once both hybrids were seated on their knees, a plate stacked with raw meat is held down to them, causing both hybrids to lean in and smell the delicious scent of blood and muscle, stomachs grumbling in hunger as their lips salivate. 

“Eat, whores,” the stranger grunts, becoming impatient as the hybrids glance at each other before diving into the meat, nearly making the man drop the plate by how savage the two were eating. It felt wrong to eat the raw meat whilst being tied up like a wild animal. Soobin wanted to cry, scream out that he was a person too and that he shouldn’t be punished for making his own choice. Yet, in this world, hybrids weren’t human, but indeed animals. Nasty, savage animals.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun follows the scent and finds himself at the mansion where Soobin and Beomgyu are held captive. Taehyun lets his temper get the best of him and his Master has had enough.

Yeonjun felt like he was running for miles as his chest burns from the deep pants he expelled from his lips. The strong scents of the blossoms and bread continue through the busy streets of Seoul, guiding the Wild towards the empty streets of the fertile hillside. Yeonjun feels his head cloud with possibilities as he grows closer and closer, before growling when he felt it. A tightening in his chest when he smells the blossoms and orange grow damp, and the bread turns sour. They’re in danger- his potential pack members are in danger, and he needs to save them.   
Yeonjun takes in a deep breath before picking up his speed walk to a full sprint again, ignoring the other people around him, sneering at how a Wild shouldn’t be there. Wilds don’t belong anywhere except in their actual environment. He didn’t care. He needed to save those hybrids quickly, or else he’ll be too late.   
On the higher end of the hillside, people begin to gather at the richest man’s house where a successful party awaits. Taehyun is dressed in his most excellent black clothing symbolizing his race and status as an alpha Puma. He keeps his head down as he walks around the large ballroom filled with people, offering them tall glasses of champagne and finger foods they prepared earlier that day. He feels belittled as he notices other hybrids practically laying on their owner’s laps and being pampered with expensive gifts. Why do they get special treatment while he is nearly beaten every single day for the smallest mistakes? Taehyun feels disgusted as he watches one owner hold his cat hybrid on his lap and lets the hybrid grind against his leg for relief. Why do that here when they could’ve stayed home?   
“Taehyun!” The alpha jumps and looks over to see one of the children walk over and pat his head. He tries his best to suppress his growl as he looks at the teenager in annoyance. “Father wants you to join him in the smoking-room. Said it’s for business, so best hurry off.” Taehyun nods before grunting out, “Yes, sir.” He nearly gags when he feels the teen’s hand on his head again before he walks away.   
Finding the smoking-room was an easy task as he sits the tray of refreshments on the floor beside the door, keeping them hidden in case his Master opened the door. What kind of business could the man of the house have that requires him?   
Taking in a deep breath, he knocks on the door and awaits the door to be open, granting him access to the room. It doesn’t take long for the door open, and he is greeted in by his slightly drunk Master, who was mid-story when waved in. The alpha tries his best not to cough as he walks through a cloud of cigar smoke, making his way to the laughing older man before bowing to show respect, even though he barely has any for the wealthy businessman.   
“Ah, Taehyun! Just the hybrid I was looking for!” the man chuckles before pulling the hybrid onto his lap and rubbing his head. “Isn’t he a beauty? A rare Puma hybrid!” One of the guests is in awe before asking, “That’s impressive! Have you tested him out yet?” The Master of the house laughs loudly before muttering, “Oh, I’ve thought about it! Isn’t that right, baby-”   
Taehyun gasps and growls loudly, pulling out his claws to scratch at the man that has abused him most of his life. What the hell does this man think he’s doing? He is not like the other hybrids at this party that thinks he’s their pet! With eyes closed and hands swinging, he scratches the man’s chest and face, hearing his groans of pain before feeling the pain of being pushed onto the floor.   
“You bastard!” the man yells as he stands, the glass of bourbon he was drinking shattering on the floor beside the hybrid, causing a gasp to fall from another hybrid that was perched on top of her own Master. Taehyun feels his body tremble as he looks up at the man that ruined his life, feeling only hatred for the man as he was ripped up from the floor by his hair. “You have been warned, you disgusting animal!”  
Taehyun could smell the blood as it slipped down the man’s cheek and onto his once clean shirt. The guests stay silent as Taehyun whimpers and growls, trying his best to fight back, just to get away from this Hell, but before he could swing again, he feels his arms are pinned behind him, and he’s quickly guided out of the room.   
“Let me go!” Taehyun growls as he struggles against the more stalwart servants while being guided out and down to the punishment room, which is located out of the main house and towards the treeline where secluded caves sat. What did he do to deserve this life? Why did he have to be adopted by the worst human being alive and being treated like dirt beneath their feet?   
When they reach the cave, he was immediately chained to the cave side, and his Master snarls out, “You had one job, bitch! All you had to do was behave and do as I pleased. And what did you do?”   
Taehyun glares up at the man that was supposed to be his Master as anger continues to build and spread like wildfire. He waits until the man bends down closer to sneer, “And now you will stay down here until you die of starvation-” Taehyun spits in his face and growls, satisfied when the man shouts and wipes the spit from his aging eyes. “I’m glad to die. At least I don’t have to see your ugly, fat ass ever again.”   
The man growls and smacks the hybrid’s face, watching in amusement as his ring catches his cheek and splits the once flawless skin. “Damn, bitch…”  
Taehyun pants as he feels the stinging pain from the strike and smells the metallic scent of his blood as it slips down his cheek. The anger in him continues to boil in his chest as he tugs at the chains, feeling them pull at his wrists painfully. He grows and pulls, feeling tears of aggravation form in his violet eyes. An hour passes slowly before Taehyun finally gives up and lets out a wail of anger- mad at how his temper got him here. Why couldn’t he just be on his best behavior for once and escape some other way? 

When Yeonjun finally comes to the end of the scent line, he finds himself standing in front of an elegant mansion, feeling so small compared to the pillars that hold up the balcony above the front door. “Holy fuck…” Yeonjun whispers before glancing around the large lawn for security to find a few walking around the property. His eyes count about four before he began plotting a plan to sneak him into the property and to the two hybrids trapped inside.   
“Okay. I can do this,” the Wild hybrid whispers before taking in another deep breath of the bread and blossom scents before clearing the tall fencing in one go. When he drops to his feet, he makes a quick dash to hide behind the bushes before taking a quick look at the security guards. They didn’t suspect a thing- perfect. Taking another deep breath in, he follows the scents around the house towards the siding of the house where the bushes stand a bit taller, hiding the trap door that leads down to the basement. The scents are stronger here. “They’re here,” Yeonjun wipers to himself as he reaches down to see the trap door is locked with chains. Luckily for him, Wild hybrids are more robust than average, for they have used their raw talents that came from the source of their animals. The only problem is the security guards.   
Yeonjun gulps as he checks behind him to see no one around before muttering a soft, “Fuck it.” Little did he know that he was the only one catching scents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, comments, and share!!
> 
> You can follow my Twitter @ ArtTm17
> 
> You can follow my Instagram @ taytuan1999


End file.
